Talk:Valora Noland
Year of Birth Since the year was just changed from 1938 to 1936 does anybody have any real concrete evidence as to when she was born? An internet search for me only turns up this page in reference to her birth all others just had empty information. --Morder 16:18, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Both years were added by what appears to be the same anon... no clue where s/he is getting them from. -- Renegade54 17:13, 8 May 2008 (UTC) According to the book "Drive-in Dream Girls" written by Tom Lisanti, Valora Noland was born in Santa Cruz, CA and graduated from High School in 1959. Her birth name was Valor Baum and was born in approximately 1942. See page 296 for further information. She was still alive in 2007 and answered a blog post and SAG confirms that she is still a member, but she doesn't want to have information released on her present day activities. :I was born in Seattle, WA, December 8, 1941. Tom Lisanti based his bio on me on some articles which were written in the 1960s and contained incorrect information. It is a fine example of how false ideas get started and perpetuated, sometimes over milleniums. Noland or Norland She seems to be named Noland (someone notices it on MA-fr). - From Cardassia with pain 00:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Credits do state Noland - fixed links. — Morder 01:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Incorrect credit I have removed the following note: :Although the Internet Movie Database has Noland listed as a cast member in the 1970 film ''Mother, starring Julie Newmar, Noland states she did not appear in that movie.'' IMDb has since removed that film from Noland's credits. --From Andoria with Love 06:16, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :"--not with her knowledge, anyway." :This same film was originally titled "Up Your Teddy Bear". Imdb keeps replacing this title as a credit. The film is presently called "The Seduction of a Nurd".Valora Noland (talk) 00:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Summer Children The following was added to the article. I removed it and placed it here where it belongs. --From Andoria with Love 19:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :The film Summer Children was a 1963 film, and not a musical. Valora Noland didn't star in it, but had a good role. This film was never distributed, but the producers are trying to market it now. It's not very good. Valora had a better role in the film Sex and the College Girl, aka The Fun Lovers, 1964, and in the Philippine film which came out in Manilla in 1966 which was titled The Passionate Strangers. Bad title Hi, I'm as totally lost here in this memory alpha as though I were truly out there in space somewhere. You see, I am the one who played Daras in the Star Trek episode Patterns of Force, and finding the Memory Apha only last month, I had someone grab a better shot of Daras for your page on Valora Noland. NOW, I can't figure out how to get the jpg on any page, let alone how to replace the sad face that's there now. I realize it is a frame from the show, not a portrait pose, and the replacement I have is also directly from the show. But how can I get it to you? I'm not too hot with computers and the internet, but I have some other talents. Anyway, I'm just here to do this task, so if someone could try to reach me at my e-mail and tell me what to do next, I'd appreciate it VERY much. I also have a second image if you want that one too. Thanks, (Valora Tree) Hi is Val out there somewhere? I'd like to find her. I'm an old friend. She can reach me at redacted. Thanks Greg Baker 03:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Greg Baker in Sausalito